Moon cakes
by happiness and love
Summary: My MidAutumn Festival tribute ! Lily receives a special box from her parents, which intrigues the marauders. in turns out to be, gasp, moon cakes! RLSB and JPLE. One shot.


**Moon cakes**

Type: Oneshot

Genre: Humour/Romance

Pairings: JPLE, RLSB

Disclaimer: Not mine, nothing ever is mine. HP belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N: there is actually such a thing as moon cakes for those unaware. Everything about them in the story is factual. Haha. This is my mid autumn festival tribute!

­­

"Lily. What in the world is that?" asked a very wary James Potter, who stared at the box in his girlfriend's hand.

Lily Evans had received a gift from her parents this morning; it had landed heavily on the Gryffindor Table early in the morning. The other two marauders, sans Remus, also stared at the box, agog.

The three had been curious about the box all morning throughout Charms. It was prettily designed, but oddly had the design of a full moon (Sirius could practically hear Remus grumbling, "Of all things") and a weirdly dressed Chinese lady standing next to it. The pretty box also had odd looking words-which was probably Chinese.

"What? Oh, you mean these?" asked Lily, confused. The three had acted weirdly ever since she had gotten the box.

"The Chinese words on the box, Yue Bing, mean literally, moon cakes." Said the red haired witch.

"WHAT?" asked the marauders in shocked unison. They had never once heard of moon cakes in their entire lives. Who in their right mind would make cakes… shaped like the moon? Which tasted like the moon? Which acted like the moon? The boys honestly didn't know what to expect.

"Yes. Moon cakes. It is a kind of baked Chinese muggle pastry that the Chinese like to make during Mid Autumn Festival, which is celebrated during late September to early October in parts of Asia."

The poor marauders were very much unaware such a thing existed. One couldn't fault them anyway, being all pure blooded wizards.

Suddenly James asked, albeit a little inanely," Lily flower, you mean they're edible?"

Lily gave her boyfriend an odd look.

"Of course, James. They come in different flavours. There's lotus paste and my favourite, red bean paste. I think there are other flavours too. Sometimes they put yolks into them as well. They obviously don't taste like the moon if that's what you all were wondering. They're just shaped like the full moon."

Sirius suddenly got worried. Would Remus develop a fear of them? Since the lycan already feared the full moon, would he be afraid of these weird looking moon shaped pastries?

Just then, the werewolf entered the common room. He had been in the hospital wing all day; the full moon had been just 2 days before.

"Moony. You're back!"

Sirius exclaimed and proceeded to give his love a death hug. Remus hugged his boyfriend back with fervour, though slightly more weakly.

"Hey Pads. Hello Prongs, Wormtail, Lily."

James mumbled a greeting, then immediately whispered something to Lily. She gasped softly, glanced quickly to Remus and the box that she was holding soon shuffled out of sight. Remus found this all very strange and moved towards the half hidden box.

"What's that, Lily?"

"Nothing at all, Remus. " Lily smiled, although the suspicious werewolf found the smile a tad stiff.

"Haha. It's nothing, Moony dear. Just a bunch of cakes." Said Sirius while putting an arm around his boyfriend, trying to steer him away. Who knew how Remus would react towards the moon cakes. And after a rather rough full moon moreover.

These people were definitely hiding something from him. He edged towards the redheaded girl and in a swift instant, had it in his hands.

Remus stared at the box. Sirius noted that his boyfriend was well about to hyperventilate and was next to him in an instant.

"What in the world is this?" He certainly looked about to drop the box in an instant.

"Moon cakes, Remus. Look."

Lily opened the box, revealing four brown, roundish pastry-like things. That instantly piqued Remus's interest.

"They're edible?"

"Why do you guys all ask the same question? Yes. They are. They're sweet. "

The sugar deprived werewolf then said something rather surprising, "Then could I try one? I'm starved."

The four people in the room stared at him. He wanted to try the moon cake?

"What? I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Sure. Why not? In fact, I wanted to offer some ever since this morning."

It wasn't long before the moon cakes were cut into smaller pieces.

"Cheers!"

Each person held one little brown piece in their hand. Everyone, with the exception of Lily took a reluctant nibble into it. Everyone's expression changed from fearful to slightly amused. Sirius turned to Remus.

"How was it?"

"I like it."

A large smile was stretched across Remus's face, which delighted Sirius.

Lily proceeded to launch into lecture mode.

"Want to hear something interesting? I once read somewhere that moon cakes originated in the Yuan Dynasty of China, AD 1280-1368. When China was ruled by the Mongolian people, Leaders from the preceding dynasty, Song I think, were unhappy to live under foreign rule.

They decided to coordinate a rebellion without it being discovered. The leaders of the rebellion, knowing that the Mid Autumn Festival or Moon Festival was drawing near, ordered the making of special cakes. Inside each moon cake was a message with the outline of the attack.

And because it's a Han (the main clan before the Mongolian took over) cake, the Mongolian people are not interested. On the night of the Moon Festival, the rebels successfully attacked and overthrew the government. Moon cakes are eaten to commemorate this legend."

Lily said that all very fast. The boys simply stared at her blankly.

Remus then recovered and appreciatively said, "That's quite interesting actually. These little guys don't look they could be that useful. Tell us more then."

Glad that she had such a loyal listener in Remus, Lily continued.

"Hmm. What else? The Chinese lady here then. Her name is Chang E, she is believed to have floated to the moon after having taken one too many longevity elixirs. She stole them from her husband. This story I'm not too sure. It seems all a little odd to me."

Lily had always favoured factual stuff to fictional ones. Rattling on, she said,

"Oh. There's something else I remember reading in a book as well. The Mid Autumn Festival also represents unity and togetherness, be it between family, friends or lovers. The full moon, during the Mid Autumn festival is supposed to be the brightest and roundest in the lunar year. It represents a full circle."

James looked at Lily and smiled, slipping his hand in hers. Sirius snuggled a little closer to Remus. A lone peter then stood up.

"That reminds me, I need to meet someone at the library!"

"Who are you meeting, Peter? A girl?" teased James.

A slight blush ran on his face as he scampered off. James and Lily stood up as well.

"We'll go for a walk then. Those goodies really fill up easily."

Sirius could not help but tease, "A walk. Really?"

Lily blushed a deep shade of red before the two of them bustled out of the common room as well.

"It's just you and me, Moony."

Sirius put his arm on Remus's shoulder, drawing him close. Remus was silent and breathed slowly next to Sirius. Sirius ran a finger gently along a scar on Remus's arm. It seemed like a new one.

"Moony. You okay?"

The odd stillness and quietness of the werewolf did not please Sirius. Remus seemed very deep in thought.

He had suddenly remembered what Lily was saying about the festival.

"_The Mid Autumn Festival also represents unity and togetherness, be it between family, friends or lovers. The full moon, during the Mid Autumn festival is supposed to be the brightest and roundest in the lunar year. It represents a full circle."_

He gave a slightly wistful expression and leaned back against Sirius's chest. Sirius could immediately guess why he was upset.

"I won't be able to enjoy any of the full moons with you, Padfoot, however pretty they are."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus's waist and pulled him closer.

"Au Contraire, my dear moony. We will be together every full moon. I promise."

Not my best work admittedly, a bit too much information on moon cakes, a little too little regarding the plotline but I hope you liked it! Please read and review!


End file.
